1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to the container having both a lower circular cross-section and an upper square cross-section.
2. Background of the Invention
The application of coatings and the like by means of an application device such as a brush or foam applicator tend to become erratic in excess film thickness resulting in runs and insufficient curing as is well known to those skilled in the art. Proper application of the coating requires the application device to have excess coating material removed from the application device prior to application. Removal of excess coatings from the application device is most effective when the application device is drawn across a straight substantially vertical surface. Drawing the application device across a curved vertical surface such as the side of a pail is less effective in producing a uniform coating thickness on the surface of the application device. The obvious resolution to this problem would be to utilize a container having straight sides such as a square pail. Although this remedy would provide the proper contact surface to draw the application device across, it would also introduce a mixing problem. A cylindrical container provides for more uniform mixing than a container having flat sides.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,718 to Ellis discloses a plastic bucket or pail having a receptacle portion unitarily formed with a grate portion and can be used to apply paint or other suitable materials to a roller. One can squeeze excess paint from the roller by rolling it over the grate. The bucket may be included as part of an integral product in which paint is provided in a sealed bucket.
U.S. Design Pat. D208,276 to Moore discloses an ornamental design for a plastic pail having a first and second straight side and a third curved side.
U.S. Design Pat. D295,093 to Tapdrup discloses an ornamental design for a bucket having four sides.
U.S. Design Pat. D327,555 to Juergens discloses an ornamental design for a refuse container.
U.S. Design Pat. D339,436 to Craft, Jr. et al discloses an ornamental design for a utility tub having a grating proximate the bottom of the tub.
U.S. Design Pat. D353,241 to Breen discloses an ornamental design for a bucket having a straight portion for removing excess material from a brush.
U.S. Design Pat. D430,459 to Conti discloses an ornamental design for a plastic pail.
U.S. Design Pat. D524,501 to Prokop et al. discloses an ornamental design for a liquid container having a suspended surface.
U.S. Design Pat. D527,153 to Morad et al. discloses an ornamental design for a bucket having a brush holder proximate a side of the bucket.
U.S. Design Pat. D544,669 to Casteel et al. discloses a household bucket having a volumetric scale affixed to a side of the household bucket.
U.S. Design Pat. D546,514 to Byrne discloses an ornamental design for a bucket, having a grate affixed to a side of the bucket.
U.S. Design Pat. D549,416 to Sampaio discloses an ornamental design for a bucket.
U.S. Design Pat. D549,913 to Bergman discloses an ornamental design for a container liner having an area for removing excess material from a brush.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of securing an object to a support member, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for uniform mixing a liquid in a container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for removing excess material from an application device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.